


Get High With Me

by baribelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Firefighter Shiro, High School AU, M/M, Smoking, Space Gays, Weed, background shallura - Freeform, gayss, i don't know what it's like to be high im sorry, pothead, waiter keith, waitress keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baribelle/pseuds/baribelle
Summary: In which Keith is a total pothead who occasionally smokes with his out-of-college brother, and his cute neighbor smokes too.  But he doesn't know that.





	Get High With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this is my first Voltron fic, but not my first ever fic. It'll probably suck because I've never been high so idk what that's like  
> I just really like this idea sooo  
> I hope you guys enjoy :)

Keith lay in his room, his head hanging off his bed and his eyes zoned out on the window facing the mountains. He was surrounded by a familiar smell and his mind had that familiar feeling. The one where everything is normal, but not really.

The sun was slowly setting and he occasionally heard a bird chirp, a rustle in the trees, a small gust of wind pick up between the cracks in the walls of his room. His last day of summer, and he was spending it high as fuck. Like, cravings-out-of-this-world kind of high. Tripping-over-shoes-that-aren't-there high. Calling-your-older-brother-to-come-smoke-with-you high.

He slowly blinked, feeling his eyes water up as he realized he hadn't blinked in a while. Keith did that a lot.. you know, forgetting to blink. It wasn't his fault, really; he just loved the colors of the sky as the sun set. It's not "Colorful Colorado" for nothing. Everything is beautiful, even more so when you have a substance messing with your mind.

A knock on his door brought him into reality for a second.

Keith let out a silent string of cusses and rolled off his bed. He opened the two large windows above his bed and quickly sprayed his lemon-scented air-freshener into his ceiling fan.

Another knock and he threw the rest of his joint into his sink.

One more knock and he was opening the small door to his disconnected room.

"Why do you always smell like a girl?"

Great, it was just Shiro. Keith disrupted the atmosphere of his room for nothing.

"Fuck off, you didn't do the secret knock," he mumbled, moving aside to let his brother in.

Shiro sat on the couch opposite of Keith's bed. "Yeah, I did, you dork. You're obviously too high to actually understand it though. Seriously, it reeks in here."

Keith let out a noise somewhere along the sound of "pff". He wasn't completely sure it came out correctly though.

"If you're gonna panic-spray your room, don't use a lemon scent. The smells do not mix well," Shiro continued his ridicule.

"Did you just come here to blab at me or are you gonna join me in my celebration?" Keith fell onto his bed and opened the drawer next to him. His hands blindly searched for a pre-rolled joint and his favorite lighter.

Yeah, it has a hippo on it. Is there a problem with that?

"What are you celebrating?"

"Last day of summer before I'm a senior, duh," Keith responded, a cloud rolling from his lips.

Shiro shook his head as he took his first breath. "Aww, my little brother's growing up." He coughed slightly towards the end of his sentence.

Keith closed his eyes and fell back, drawing from the joint as he did. His mind was racing with what the next day would be like. It would be crazy, students talking as loud as they could, some screaming because they hadn't seen their friends for two months. It would be unadulterated chaos, completely unlike how he had been spending his summer.

He would miss the quiet days filled with nothing but smoke and the occasional shift at work. He would miss being able to spend hours at a time doing nothing but listening to some shitty records and work on insignificant paintings. Sure, he could still do this stuff when he had free time, but school meant homework. Homework meant having to stay focused. Staying focused meant having to stay sober.

It wasn't that he was addicted, that he couldn't go a day or two without smoking. Keith could easily spend a month sober, he just didn't like to.

Life was boring without being high. Especially when you're forced to be more "full-part-time" at a stupid restaurant so you have something to "keep you on the right path with your schooling and career". Work plus school did not make for a happy Keith.

So there he was, laying with his eyes fixated on the circling fan and mouth slightly open. His mind was empty and he heard nothing but his breathing.

"-ey, Keith, how about you quit zoning the fuck out and give me another hit," he heard as Shiro slapped his foot.

Keith quickly sat back up, his hand stretched out. "What's with all this aggression today, geez?"

Shiro grunted and took the joint from his brother. "Allura and I got in a little fight earlier and she may or may not have temporarily kicked her out."

"Duuude," Keith drew out, "it's like 7 pm on a Sunday, what could you possibly be fighting over?"

"She's not the biggest fan of how much time I've been spending at the station," Shiro explained after blowing rings.

Keith took the joint back. "Doesn't she know that it's like that whole "three whole days on, the rest off" thing?"

"Yeah, and she's fine with it. But I've been taking over some other shifts to kinda get my name out there.. promotions are gonna be coming soon and I just want to make sure everyone knows how dedicated I am.." Shiro's words trailed off as his clenched his right hand in a fist.

They were both silent for a moment, before a loud "woop" was heard from next door.

A crack followed it.

"The fuck was that?" Shiro asked as he quickly stoop up.

Keith shrugged and shook his head. "Probably the dumbass neighbor kid," he said before taking a drag.

He rolled his eyes as Shiro ran out the door and to the fence next to Keith's cabin-room.

"You okay?" He heard his brother yell.

"Who's askin- oh hellllllo handsome!" He heard his neighbor yell back.

Keith rolled his eyes and stood up, not bothering to clear his room yet. He walked out with the joint between his lips before hiding it by his side. A familiar face was standing on the other side of the fence, a grin he had seen too many times before plastered on and being showcased to Shiro.

"Stopped flirting with my brother and go back to falling off the roof," Keith remarked as he neared the other two men.

Shiro chuckled and leaned against the wood as the tan boy responded.

"I'm not jumping off my roof right now - that's a Friday night special thing."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Then what are you doing that's causing so much noisere, Lance?"

"It wasn't really that distracting, bud," Shiro interjected.

Lance spoke before Keith could make some remark to his brother. "I was trying to show Pidge that I learned to do a backflip on the trampoline. I fell off though and broke this chair." He proudly held up half of a plastic blue lawn chair.

"I'm gonna try to do it again- hey you wanna watch?" Lance spoke so quickly that Keith wasn't sure if he was speaking English for a second.

Either that, or Keith was too high for this shit. Probably the second to be honest.

Lance shouted more stuff, this time in Spanish, as he ran back over to the blue-lined trampoline that sat in the corner of his backyard. His bare feet were stained from spending the day in the grass, and his sleeves were pushed up on his arms, hair sticking to his forehead.

He didn't even bother climbing the steps, and instead just threw himself onto the springy surface.

"Be safe, Lance, you're not very stable right now," the smaller friend shouted as Lance took a moment to stand up.

"Shut up, let him be," the other one quickly said back.

Lance stood up on the trampoline, shifting his weight between feet before bouncing in a circle. "Don't worry, I'm warming up!"

Shiro laughed and leaned more onto the fence, on arm hanging into the other side. He was obviously interested if this kid could actually do a flip. Most people could, but Shiro was always too scared of flipping to learn how to. Keith, however, was a master at flipping. Seven years of gymnastics wasn't wasted on him; so he wasn't very interested in seeing this stupidly tan boy try to do a simple flip on a trampoline. Yet, he watched.

Lance jumped several times, getting more height between each bounce. The small and the larger friend both cheered on as Lance held his stupid grin. His arms circled backwards on his final jump and he threw his upper body back.

Obviously he wasn't very great at jumping because he threw himself straight backwards.. off of the trampoline.. again.

As Keith watched him fly through the air in what seemed like slow motion (yeah, he was definitely too high for this) he heard Lance yell "OH FUCK" before landing on the grass. He rolled over, hands clutching his face.

"Shit are you okay, Lance?" Keith watched as both his friends rushed over, the taller one gently grabbing him while the small one scolded him about math or something.

Keith smiled and decided he had spent enough time at the fence. "As great as that was, I have some actually important stuff to do," he mocked as he leaned over the fence. "Maybe you can show me again some other time.. if you actually learn how to do a backflip that is."

Lance yelled something back, but Keith wasn't sure who is was directed to, so he turned his back and walked the few feet back to his room.

"That kid is crazy," Shiro remarked as he opened the door.

Keith looked over his shoulder and at the fence, laughing as the image of Lance flying off the trampoline replayed in his head.

"Yeah, he sure is something."


End file.
